


I Hate You

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, Hate Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-22
Updated: 2006-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-05 00:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/716883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick's a little bitter over the decision for the cowl</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate You

The costume makes his blues eyes burn in hate, in frustration. He wants to rip it free, to make the impostor go away, to give him back what, by all rights, should have been his. Even if he never truly wanted it, this stranger disgraces the legacy.

But it's impossible to speak with the impostor's tongue fighting its way into his mouth. Hard to tear away costume pieces when his own hands are busy stroking the hardening cock jutting out once the pants are shoved down.

He's been fucked over by the Bat before, but never truly fucked like this.


End file.
